


You know that's not what I meant!

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, sports r
Genre: M/M, comm: alldayfootiecp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only person in the world to take a comment like that seriously would be Cristiano fucking Ronaldo, Sergio thought. The bastard thought he could do anything he wanted to anyone he wanted. Fucking Ronaldo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know that's not what I meant!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "you know that's not what I meant!" at the LJ community 'ALLDAYFOOTIECP'. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm writing this at work ;)

“Oh fuck me!”

Sergio threw his arms up in exasperation. Once again he’d left his wallet at home. The bloody third time this week! Good lord, someone needed to slap him. Now he had to drive all the way home before he could go shopping!

He threw his gear at his locker and stormed off to the showers, intent of ignoring the enquiring glances directed his way. Sergio just wanted to spend a relaxing afternoon indulging in some retail therapy. Those fuckers just didn’t understand.

Only a minute after he stepped under the spray, Sergio felt someone behind him and then a warm hand was sliding its way around his waist. He turned, pushing slightly at the body, Cristiano’s body, and huffed out a “what are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Cristiano laughed as his hands returned to Sergio’s body and started roaming around his chest and stomach.

“What the fuck Cris? I didn’t…”

Cristiano smirked at him, that infuriating smirk with his stupid little eyebrow raise that made Sergio want to slap him. But he didn't slap him. And he didn’t stop those wandering hands.

“’Oh fuck me!’” Cristiano cried, high pitched, and did Sergio really sound like that? “That was you wasn’t it? Minutes ago?”

The only person in the world to take a comment like that seriously would be Cristiano fucking Ronaldo, Sergio thought. The bastard thought he could do anything he wanted to anyone he wanted. Fucking Ronaldo.

“You know that's not what I meant!”

Cristiano smirked again. That fucking smirk! He gripped Sergio’s hips and rolled his own upwards, pressing his hard cock into Sergio’s thigh.

“Does it feel like I care?”

And ok, so Sergio might have whimpered there. Although if anyone asks he’d vehemently deny such a thing and claim it was more of a gruff moan.

“No,” he panted, pushing his hips upwards, meeting Cristiano’s thrusts, “no it doesn’t.”

And for the love of god, Cristiano was pulling him apart. He had a hand gripping Sergio’s hip, the other sliding between his thighs, up towards his cock and his lips were brushing over his ear.

“Doesn’t feel like you do either, Ramos.”

That smirk was back, the one that made Sergio want to slap that Portuguese bastard. But he didn’t care anymore, honestly. He just wanted to be fucked. And if the way Sergio licked his way up Cristiano’s neck didn’t give it away, the leg he wrapped around the other man’s hips might have.

“Ohhh, fuck me!”


End file.
